LEGO Collin the Speedy Boy
LEGO Collin the Speedy Boy is a series of construction sets by LEGO introduced in Feburary 2015, being announced on October 2014. On November 2017, LEGO considered doing a LEGO Duplo version of this set, however in April 28, 2018, the Duplo version of the theme had its first set released and the LEGO Minifigures CTSB blind bags are released in December 2018, with the Year of The Alexis version releasing on March 2019 and the Speedyverse and Avians versions released in July 2019. The video game based on the sets was released on May 21, 2019. Sets * 45001: FingerTown (MiniFigs included: Collin the Speedy Boy, Stacie the Speedy Girl, VoodooFinger, Flappy McFinger and Teary Eyed Bryte) *45002: The Elefish Cave (MiniFigs included: Teary Eyed Bryte, Eli, Fang Suckle, Elefish King, Elefish Chef, and 2 Elefish servants) *45003: A Dinosaur Chase (MiniFigs included: Collin the Speedy Boy, Alexis Doll, Evelynn Rodriguez, Wesdragon, Gurkha and Sharp) *45004: The Speed of Light HQ (MiniFigs included: Collin the Speedy Boy, Trent Wright, The WesDragon, Cooper and Tommy) *45005: Battle on the Skies (MiniFigs included: Super Collin, Super Stacie, Super Elisha, and Bryte) *45006: The Swift of Light HQ (MiniFigs included: Elisha the Speedy Girl, Crystal, Harper, Scott, Toby & Taby, Squawker and Kelsie Aday) *45007 *45008 *45009: featured *45010 *45012 *45013 *45019: Maxima's Attack (MiniFigs included: Collin, Braces, Evelynn Rodriguez and Maxima) *45022: Collin and The Beautiful Avians (Minifigs Included: Collin Brady / Collin the Speedy Boy, Madison "Maddie" Crowell / The Peacock, Sara Chaney / The Hummingbird, Emma Doll / Roller Bird, Lillyan Nichols / The Monal and Kaitlyn Wood / The Beautiful Macaw) *45028: The Collin Meeting: (minifigs included: Collin Brady / Collin the Speedy Boy, Alexis Doll / Alexis the Speedy Girl, Collin Bubbly / Collin the Speedy Dolphin, Collin Brady / Collin the Speedy Boy (1920s) and Courtney Bassham and S.P.E.E.D.Y) *Dimensional Lord's Lair: (minifigs included: Collin Brady / Collin the Speedy Boy, Trent Wright, Wesdragon, Cooper Elledge, Evelynn Rodriguez, Alexis Doll, Alexis Doll (Peacock), Alexis Doll (1960s), Alexis Doll / Alexis the Speedy Girl, Collin Bubbly / Collin the Speedy Dolphin, Collin Brady / Collin the Speedy Boy (1920s), Courtney Bassham and S.P.E.E.D.Y, Starspeed, Bryte and the Dimension Lord) *Starspeed Chase: (minifigs included: Starspeed, Collin Brady and Courtney Bassham) *Battle on the Quad Islands (minifigs included: Collin Brady / Collin the Speedy Boy, Halie Seymour, Cooper Elledge, Madison "Maddie" Crowell / The Peacock, Sara Chaney / The Hummingbird, Emma Doll / Roller Bird, Lillyan Nichols / The Monal, Kaitlyn Wood / The Beautiful Macaw, Rainee Berryman / Scarlet Macaw, Mercedes Goodman / Golden Pheasant, Karleey Goodwin / Flamingo, TBD, TBD and Dillon Rhodes / Armadillo) (NOTE: This has the most figures to date) LEGO Minifigures Series 1 *Collin Brady / Collin the Speedy Boy (confident grin) *Alexis Doll *Trent Wright *The Wesdragon *Teary Eyed Bryte *Courtnei Paintders *Katherine "Katie" Clark *Beatrice *The Elefish King Series 2 Year of The Alexis *Alexis Doll (main) *Alexis Doll (outfit 1) Speedyverse Avians Series 1 *Madison "Maddie" Crowell / The Peacock * Series 2 (Legends of the Avians) Trivia *Despite being based on a more cartoony franchise similar to The Simpsons, the human minifig base has the same style as other minifigs (like Star Wars and Scooby-Doo). **Originally, the LEGO Minifigures of this set was to have molded heads. However, to make them not so weird, it was changed to a normal LEGO minifigure head and their normal LEGO minfig face. **However, there are still molded heads for Bryte, anthromorphic animals and the Teary Eyeds. *The characters were planned for LEGO Dimensions, but were scrapped. Four years later, they had their first LEGO game. *This is the first LEGO set based on a WBIE franchise, which is soon to be followed by LEGO The Dinosaur Princess, LEGO Good Ol' Magic and LEGO Howler. Gallery LEGOCTSB.jpeg|2015-2019 Category:Toys Category:Collin the Speedy Boy Category:LEGO